vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Hand
|-|Master Hand= |-|Master Core= |-|Master Fortress= Summary Master Hand is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros. universe. He appears at Final Destination as the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4. The player must defeat him by bringing his HP down to 0. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. However, he is known as a creator in the Super Smash Bros. ''universe, and in ''Brawl as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl implies that he does not use his full power against the smashers, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. As seen in Super Smash Bros 4, it is possible that his true power is actually Master Core, however there is little to no information about the relation between the two. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | Unknown, but higher Name: Master Hand Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Classification: Creator of the Smash Bros. universe, Master of the World of Trophies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Teleportation, Elasticity (Can extend his finger), Creation (Of animate and inanimate objects. Can also draw spikes on the field, create mirrors, throw rings, spiked spheres or spheres filled with ink and etc.), Duplication (Creates duplicates of Smash fighters for Horde battles, and an endless amount for Endless battles), Gravity Manipulation (Some of his attacks instantly "spike" the opponent), Status Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can recreate stages and bend the rules of the game to his will), Sleep Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can make the match a slowed down or faster one), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can stand in Crazy Hand's Big Rip with literally no ill effects). Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (The wormhole in Final Destination is tied to him) | All of the above, plus Sealing, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Of others), Healing, Fluid Intangibility and Power Mimicry as Master Core Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Treats his versions of Arceus and the Creation Trio as toys, such as Dialga, who "is said to have set time in motion at the moment of its birth"/its "birth caused time to begin moving", and Arceus who "created the world and the sky") | Unknown, but higher (Master Hand losing control and becoming Master Core causes Crazy Hand, who is his equal, to flee) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds) | Unknown, likely higher Durability: At least Universe level+ (Was canonically only defeated by Tabuu, and even then he survived. Can easily collide with Crazy Hand) | Unknown, but higher Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to King Dedede who can swing his hammer with this much force) | Unknown, but far higher (Can effortlessly lift the entirety of Final Destination before tossing it back down) Striking Strength: At least Universe Class+ (Consistently able to send enemies flying with the flick of a finger) | Unknown, but higher ' 'Stamina: Very high | Seemingly limitless Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Multiversal with reality warping Weaknesses: Master Hand seems to often hold back the full extent of its power | Its degree of sentience is unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Big Swipe:' Swipes self quickly. *'Dual Poke:' Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. *'Finger Bullet:' Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. *'Finger Drill:' Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Finger Walk:' Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. *'Floor Sweep:' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch:' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap:' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream:' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Side Punch:' Flies from side to side in a punch. *'Laser Nail:' Shoots several lasers downward. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze:' Squeezes the opponent. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap:' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Fireball Blitz:' Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly. *'Icy Wind:' Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. *'Platform Dealer:' Throws several platforms that rise upward. *'Sleeper Grab:' Squeezes the opponent to sleep. *'Snapper:' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. Key: Master Hand | Master Core Others Notable Victories: Chica's Magic Rainbow (FNAF World) Chica's Profile (Speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Card Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier